


Paper Snowflakes

by deansscruffyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Snowflake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansscruffyangel/pseuds/deansscruffyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rubbed his eyes again, trying to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating his own personal circle of hell, but with everything that had been happening recently, it might as well have been. Dean stood in the doorway of his room, having just woken up, stunned into silence with the scene that laid before him.    Paper fucking snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just a small section from a much larger Christmas fic that I wrote last year. The entire fic is roughly 30,000 words and is entirely on my DeviantArt account. This seems to be everyone's favorite scene, so I wanted to share it with you guys. Cheers!

Dean rubbed his eyes again, trying to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating his own personal circle of hell, but with everything that had been happening recently, it might as well have been. 

Dean stood in the doorway of his room, having just woken up, stunned into silence with the scene that laid before him.    

Paper fucking snowflakes. 

They were everywhere.  They hung from the ceiling in every available space, some dipping so low that they practically touched the ground.  Large piles of half-finished flakes were lumped throughout the room, making it impossible not to step on one while crossing it. 

The little fuckers were even taped on the wall. 

_The fucking wall!_

There were so many clumped together that it looked like the room had been painted white, a complete contrast from its typical dark brown color.  It looked like frosty the snowman was blown to bits right in their front room.

“Cas?” Dean breathed, barely able to utter a word after staring at this monstrosity for some time. 

Even the furniture was covered in a thin layer of paper scraps and shards.  He wanted to reach out and touch them, secretly hoping he was just imagining it.    

Dean waded through the snowflakes, wondering if he’d trip over the body of his brother having drowned in a sea of white.  This was a fucking nightmare, and Dean knew exactly who had committed such an act. 

“Castiel!?” Dean bellowed, his anger rising “So help me God!” he yelled, spinning around, which was difficult to do since he was standing in three feet of paper snowflakes (something Dean never imagined would be an issue for him). 

“When I find you—you feathery bastard—I will tear you limb from limb!” Dean kept spinning, trying desperately to locate the angel. 

Maybe he’d drowned; served the little prick right. 

He spotted him then, perched in the corner of the room, hunched over another set of snow flakes, scissors snipping away furiously at the blank paper. 

“Oh—oh I’ve got you now” Dean said, trying his best to reach the angel, and finding it insanely difficult to do since he was _wading through fucking paper snowflakes_. 

Just as Dean began to draw closer to Cas, he heard the creak of a door, and a very familiar “What the holy hell” sounding from the basement stairs. 

Sam stood at the top of the stairs, laptop tucked under his arm, and an extremely surprised look on his face.  He stared around the room wide-eyed, taking in his winter wonderland surroundings. 

“You know what” he said, turning around “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see this—” calling out as he walked down the stairs in a hurried pace. 

Once the basement door was shut, Dean furiously pushed through the flakes once again setting out towards the angel.  He slipped, losing his footing, and landed face-first into a large pile of half-finished flakes. 

Dean wiped furiously at his face, and spit out the paper that was crowding his mouth.  He was going to ring the angel’s neck if he had one paper cut on his face.  He flapped around for a embarassingly long time, having difficulty standing again. 

“You” Dean growled, fire burning through his eyes. 

Castiel looked up then, terror running over his face as he watched Dean approaching.  He dropped the scissors suddenly, almost as if disposing of the evidence would somehow spare him. 

“Dean—Dean I know what you’re thinking—“ the angel began “It’s not what it looks like!” he said, darting his eyes around the room. 

“Not what it—not what it looks like” Dean yelled, following the angel’s eyes “It’s like frosty the fucking snowman exploded in my living room.  Not okay Cas, definitely not okay!”

“I’m not sure I understand your refer—“

“I’m gonna kill you” Dean said, clinching his fists, his anger boiling over “Look at my fucking house!” he said, gesturing around “It’s a nightmare!”

“Actually” the angel piped in, looking incredibly small “I think it’s lovely”

Dean stepped back a little bit and looked around the room again, darting his eyes over the snow covered scene.  Almost as suddenly has it had come, Dean’s anger wasted away in a matter of seconds. 

Cas wasn’t lying, it was beautiful.  Each snowflake was completely different from the one next to it, but each one was brilliant and intricately designed.  The flakes hanging from the ceiling spun around each other, creating a swirling look that made the room come to life.  Dean bent down and picked up a flake that was hanging on his shoe and noticed for the first time that it was coated in glitter.  Where the hell did he get glitter, Dean wondered, and then deciding after a moment that he didn’t want to know. 

Dean’s features softened as he looked back at Castiel.  His hair and clothes were covered in paper clippings, his trenchcoat discarded on the floor in a swirl of snowflakes.  The angel had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, which was a strange look for Cas, but Dean liked it. 

“You know what” Dean said softly, walking towards the angel “You’re right” he breathed lightly, stopping just inches in front of him. 

"It's snowing outside-" he began, his voice full of panic and high-pitched "I'm not sure what came over me Dean, but I assure you-I'll clean the mess up-"

“Cas” Dean said, stopping the angel mid-sentence “Sometimes you talk too much” he laughed.

The smile that spread across the angel’s face practically melted Dean’s heart, and he had to fight the sudden urge to reach out and touch it.  He could have, he was definitely close enough. 

Before Dean could properly stop himself, he was reaching up and lightly running his hands over the angel’s hair, grabbing little shards of paper as he did so.  “Here” he said lightly, chuckling as he flicked the scraps on the floor.  Castiel moved then, his fingers grasping Dean’s and pulling him tight.  Castiel pressed their hands against his face, the stubble of his beard rubbing Dean’s palm, sending sparks through his body.  Dean moved his other hand up, cupping the angel’s face in his hands and stroking his jaw with his fingers. 

He didn’t really know what came over him exactly, just that this moment was perfect.  I mean, absolutely perfect in every way possible.  The paper snowflakes (that Dean had been upset about only moments ago) were swirling around the two of them, glitter and all, and Dean felt perfect. 

Castiel closed his eyes, most likely taking the moment in for himself, and Dean moved in closer, his body burning. 

He couldn’t exactly say that he had been dreaming of this moment, but it was definately something close to that. 

Dean and Castiel’s relationship had shifted into something that was new and different for the both of them.  Dean just couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but whatever it was, he liked it. A lot.

Heat was creeping through Dean’s body as Castiel’s grace purred around him, drawing him in closer.  He didn’t close his eyes, instead he watched as he drew closer and closer into the angel, some invisible force tying them together.  Dean paused, his lips just hovering over the angel’s—   

“Uh—“ 

They both jumped back instantly, the distance between them growing, and the fire dying in a matter of seconds.

_Shit_

“Should I—just—“ Sam stuttered.

“No!” Dean answered way to quickly, pink creeping over his face.  He watched Castiel, who was looking down towards his shoes, making sure to look everywhere but Dean’s face. 

“Well” Sam said flatly, looking to change the conversation as quickly as possible “If you think I’m cleaning this shit up, you’re crazy!” he chuckled nervously, moving towards the kitchen.  

Dean watched Castiel, his eyes still downcast.  Dean moved towards him again, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. 

Dean didn’t want this to disappear; he didn’t want what they just shared to fade away like so many others’ had. 

After another moment Castiel finally looked up at him, Dean winked, hoping that the small gesture would somehow get his point across to the angel.

“Don’t worry” Dean called towards the kitchen “I’ll take care of it, Sammy”, and with that Dean let go of Cas, letting the moment fade between them, but silently promising to pick up where they had left off another time. 


End file.
